Hatake's Republic!
by Kooh-chaan
Summary: Me mandar para uma república onde provavelmente só haveriam pessoas esquisitas e onde o tutor era seu professor de sociologia Hatake Kakashi, não me parecia uma idéia muito... Apropriada" Ino POV'


**Disclamer:** Se Naruto me pertencesse, o Gaara já tinha pegado a Ino a muito tempo e os personagens usariam roupas mais fashions uû'

Casais tradicionais (Ino/Gaa, Naru/Hina, Neji/Tem, Shika/Tema, Sasu/Sake e _talvez_ um pouco de Kaka/Saku)

**XXOO**– Passagem do tempo em horas

**x-x-x **– Mudança de cenário

**#-#-# - **Passagem do tempo em dias (que quase nunca será usado)

**Capítulo I: República?!**

Li o papel em minhas mãos mais uma vez. Meus pais só podiam ter enlouquecido! Me mandar para uma república onde provavelmente só haveriam pessoas esquisitas e onde o tutor era seu professor de sociologia Hatake Kakashi, não me parecia uma idéia muito... _Apropriada_.

-Filha... Tenho certeza que irá adorar... – Começou minha mãe, analisando minha expressão incrédula. – Você sabe que estamos em um período muito importante na floricultura e não estamos tendo o tempo necessário para dedicar á você... – Sim, isso era verdade. Eram tempos muito bons no negócio da família, meu pai vivia viajando e minha mãe cuidava da loja, portanto, sem tempo para mim. Isso não mechateia, muito pelo contrário, o sucesso profissional deles me agrada. E realmente preferia morrer carbonizada caso o botijão de gás explodisse do que morar com um bando de gente estranha... (tudo bem, eu sei que estou fazendo _muito_ drama)

-Meu anjo, será maravilhoso... Você logo se acostuma com a rotina. – Balbuciou papai. Ele realmente acha que estou preocupada com a ROTINA?!

Bem, vou me apresentar logo, antes que esqueça. Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, sou uma garota como outra qualquer, cabelos loiros que chegam à cintura, olhos azul-céu, estatura mediana, corpo... Normal, eu acho. Não sou do tipo que faz qualquer garoto babar, mas tenho meus predicados. Em termos de personalidade, não sou muito calma, mas também não sou muito nervosa. Ás vezes faço muito escândalo, e tenho gênio forte, dificilmente desisto do que quero.

Mas voltando á nossa história, eu estou meio que _assustada_ com isso tudo, digo, você dorme achando tudo normal e quando acorda descobre que seus pais querer te pôr pra fora de casa! Quem não se sentiria assustado?!(ok, ok... Exagerei de novo...)

Der repente voltei á realidade quando meu pai gritou meu nome, imagino o que ele falou enquanto estive "fora".

-Ino, e então... O que acha? – Perguntou ele, esperançoso, parecia com medo de que eu dramatizasse demais. Mentalmente analisei minhas opções.

-Tudo bem pai, pelo visto é o único jeito. – respondi sem tentar parecer animada, de qualquer forma, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria a verdade mesmo.

-Escute meu anjo... Saiba que se não estiver agüentando a situação por lá, os braços da mamãe sempre estarão abertos! – Dramatizou mamãe. (sim, foi dela que puxei meu "talento")

-Menos, mãe, menos.

**#-#-#**

Acordei ao som "First Date" do Blink 182, acho que sou a única pessoa no mundo que acorda com uma música escandalosa dessas. É bom que já acordo pulando da cama e não tenho nem coragem nem de deitar mais.

Desativei o alarme e me levantei, era uma manhã fria, ao contrário do que imaginava. Troquei a saia roxa que havia escolhido para o acontecimento ontem á noite por uma calça jeans, que combinava perfeitamente com a blusa preta que havia escolhido.

Liguei o rádio e entrei no banheiro, tomei um banho demorado, me vesti e calcei um all star e desci para tomar café da manhã.

Comi sem ao menos prestar atenção no que estava comendo. (não engasguei por pura sorte) Estava _muito_ ansiosa para ver a tal república, não gosto de quando o futuro não é muito previsível. Levantei-me e segui para o banheiro, escovei os dentes e voltei á sala, meu pai já me esperava.

-Pronta?

-Claro! – Praticamente gritei, ele me olhou espantado, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo bem então... – Murmurou. Despedi-me de minha mãe e entrei no carro. O carro me parecia muito devagar, queria que ele corresse mais.

Avistei o prédio e meu pai parou o carro. Só estive lá uma única vez, no dia da escolha dos quartos, a casa nem estava mobiliada. Meu pai trouxe alguns de meus móveis e colocou de qualquer jeito no quarto, eu lhe disse que organizaria tudo depois.

Desci do carro e dei uma última analisada no prédio, pelo que sabia tinham quatro andares, sendo que os três últimos eram divididos em ala feminina e masculina, eram três banheiros por ala, os quartos não eram enormes, mas também não podiam ser chamados de pequenos.

Toquei a campainha, ainda não tinha minhas chaves, um homem alto que tinha os cabelos prateados e usava uma máscara atendeu a porta. Esse é o "famoso" Hatake Kakashi.

-Hmm... Você é Yamanaka Ino, certo? – è impressão minha ou ele sorriu? Cara, essa máscara dificulta as coisas... Mas o que importa é que ele é lindo! Bem, se os garotos daqui forem "esquisitinhos" pelo menos tenho pra onde olhar!

-Sim! É, sou eu! – Gaguejei, tentando ver alguma coisa atrás dele.

-Olá Sr. Yamanaka! – Disse meu "tutor temporário" e eu abri espaço para que ele falasse com meu pai.

Sem prestar atenção á conversa deles, entrei no prédio. Pelo visto não havia ninguém... Notei que tudo estava mobiliado agora, decoração muito bem feita por sinal. A sala tem as paredes creme e o piso é de madeira, tem um sofá (daqueles de canto) branco uma hack de madeira escura que fica na frente do sofá com uma TV de plasma preta (N/A: deu pra entender? nunca fui boa em descrições de cômodos... ¬¬). A cozinha tem as paredes e o piso brancos e os móveis são de inox, ao invés de ter mesa tem uma bancada com tampo de mármore gigante.

Subi para o segundo andar e entrei na ala feminina, um dos banheiros tinha as paredes brancas e o piso preto, tudo ali dentro ela nessa cor, exceto a banheira que tinha algumas manchinhas pequenas brancas.

Segundo meus planos, meu quarto ficaria assim: A cama de madeira clara no centro do quarto, a cabeceira encostada na parede, do lado da cama, uma mesinha de cabeceira com a luminária, uma mesa com meu notebook e do lado esquerdo uma estante onde eu guardo meus livros e do lado oposto o closet. As paredes do meu quarto são brancas, sendo que a parede que fica atrás da cama tem um tom de lilás.

Depois de passar algum tempo no meu quarto imaginando como ficaria meu quarto depois de uma "arrumaçãozinha" ouvi meu pai me chamando. Desci as escadas e me despedi dele, minutos depois outra pessoa tocou a campainha. Kakashi abriu a porta e eu quase tive um colapso ao ver quem era.

**To be continued...**

Em meio á tantos projetos no universo de Twilight, eu decidi postar esta aqui! Não é um projeto novo, muito pelo contrário, esta foi, na verdade, minha primeira fic (que nem chegou á ser postada). Claro que fiz algumas mudanças (se não tivesse feito me arrependeria porque a original mesmo era muito mal escrita ¬¬), mas o enredo foi preservado. Então, é um projeto especial, muito importante pra mim.

Então pessoa! Ai está o primeiro capítulo de Hatake's Republic! (o nome da república) Peço desculpas por ser tão pequeno... Mas se alguém lê as minhas outras fics, sabe, eles sempre são assim mesmo ¬¬ (prometo me esforçar para escrever maiores! n_n)

Espero que gostem! :D

Beijos, Kooh :*

_Mande__ reviews e alegre o dia de uma ficwiriter!_


End file.
